


Can I Keep You?

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Lesbian Relationship, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Former ghost psychiatrist Cora Mills gets a call to remove some ghost from a haunted house. As a last attempt to connect with her deceased husband, she decides to go, leaving the choice to her two daughters to come with her or not. Regina comes with her, only to run into Emma, a shy ghost girl with a wish to become a part of a family. The Mills' women had no idea how much this house would change their lifes forever...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mr. Hyde & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Zelena/Merida/Tinkerbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I always loved the story about Casper the friendly ghost, so figured I would try do a once version with a twist. This is it.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Huge thanks to Nightwriter89 for doing the beta on this!
> 
> Author's Note 3: Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> Warning: Mention of domestic violence and main character death !

Cora Mills was about to lock up her office when her assistant asked if she could patch through a call, with a tired sigh she answered that she could. Rubbing her nose bridge she answered as untroubled as she could, "Cora Mills, how may I help you?"

"Are you the former ghost shrink Cora Mills?" the voice in the other end wondered.

"I am?" she answered.

"We have a house here. It is meant to become the new public library, but it is haunted so no one dares to go into it. Those who do come running out in fear," the male voice said.

"I see. And where is this so-called house located?" Cora wondered, making some notes on a pad.

"Storybrooke, it's in Maine, the address is Hangman Road number 28. Don't ask me about the town or street names, I recently became the Mayor here. The name is Rex Gold," the voice said.

"I heard worse names mister. Gold. I can be there the day after tomorrow," she said tiredly. She wondered why calls like this one always came at the end of the day when she felt the most drained of energy.

"I see, I have a house vacant for your disposal," he said.

"That's fine, we will stay at the house in question. I will of course have to bring my daughter's," she said, still calm.

"I see. I will leave the key in the mailbox outside. I am at city hall most days if there is anything," he said.

"Good, I will talk to you later," she said and hung up. She didn't want to talk to him more than she had to as he didn't seem like a pleasant man. His voice gave her more chills than the possible ghost in the house she was going to visit.

Slowly, the female physiatrist packed up her things, locked up her office and left after telling her assistant she had to rebook her appointments for the following month for starters as she had another appointment needing her attention. The assistant knew better than to ask.

As Cora got into her car she took a deep breath, wondering about how she would break the news to her girls. They had travelled for ten years hunting for ghosts as Cora was convinced she could find the spirit of her dead husband. He had died suddenly of a heart failure and she never got to say proper goodbye as it happened while he was at work. It was too soon for her to come to terms with it and so she never did. She knew her daughters had taken it hard also, especially her younger one, Regina, as she was very attached to her father.

And so the Cora had started her search for him, claiming she was a physiatrist for ghosts helping them to move on. Of course most people didn't see them and thought it was bogus, but they claimed their lives had been better after she left them and so she continued. She did however connect with the souls but thus far none of them had been her Henry, and so she had given up. That was now almost three years ago. She would hate to admit that this library gave her a glimmer of hope, after all Henry had been a great reader. She shook it off, deciding not to get her hopes up.

Stepping on the gas to get home she turned on the radio, tears in her eyes when they played her and Henry's song, Eternal Flame by the Bangles. She felt her heart break every time she heard it now. It had played on the radio when they had their first kiss in his car one late night.

Changing the radio station she wondered if this was a sign. No she decided and shook it off. She stopped by the grocery store for a couple of things, before she finally parked in the driveway behind her oldest daughter's car, an old green Mustang. She had saved up and bought it herself. She got the paper bags out of the car and made her way to the house, hearing the two girls arguing from the outside of the house. A deep breath as she was so not ready for this today, she already had a pressing headache. Still she had no choice than to get inside and so she did. Ignoring her daughters arguing she put the food aside before she knew they got aware of her saying, "Mom, she is being unfair," in unison.

"I don't have a lot of energy for this today, is this something you can sort on your own?" she wondered tiredly.

"No!" it came out from both in a very stubborn way, both now with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Fine, but be quick about it. I am going to order some food and rest until it arrives. I don't want it to get too late," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You are going to order food?" Zelena wondered, her anger going over to concern within seconds.

"Are you sure you are alright, mom?" Regina's anger seemed to vanish also. Mostly because their mother never let them order food other than special occasions like sleepovers or birthdays.

"I am fine, my dears. I just got some news I would like to talk to you about after dinner. Now what are you arguing about?" she wondered as calmly as possible.

"She stole my date again," Regina spat at her sister. It was the second time her sister had stolen someone she had gone out with. The first had been a girl a little while back, she and the boy she was now seeing was a couple years older than her. Zelena had befriended her and the girl had been just another one of the dates her older sister threw away. After that she didn't talk to either of the Mills' sisters and now it was happening all over again. It sucked and she hated Zelena for it, mainly because to her anyone was as disposable as garbage. She was like a dog playing with a toy, tossing it aside when she was done with it, not caring about who she hurt in the process.

"She stole some of my favorite shirts and ruined them. Have you any idea how much they cost? I worked plenty to afford them!" Zelena practically screamed.

Cora shook her head, rubbing her temple, wondering when her girls would grow up and stop stealing others possessions. Sometimes she wished her husband was still there, he was better at dealing with this kind of things.

"I hate you!" It came from both, still glaring at each other.

"Both of you stop it! We do not hate each other in this house!" she spoke in a firm tone, making them pipe down. A deep breath, "Regina, you are to reimburse your sister for what you ruined of her belongings. Zelena you should know better than to go after someone your sister clearly likes. Now I want you to think about whether you wish to be with someone that is that easy to steal. Chances are if you could manage anyone could or will. I also want you to stop playing around with all these random suitors, because sooner or later you will find yourself with an STD, a child you don't want or you will feel what it is like to have a broken heart. If there wasn't anything else I am going to my room to rest."

With that she left the room, and went to her bedroom sinking down on the bed, after using an app on her phone to order them some food. She was asleep within minutes.

"I…will pay you back for the damages or buy new clothes," Regina said with a sight of resignation. She had hoped her mother would side with her so that she would get to borrow more clothes. Still, she deep down knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Alright, I am sorry about Robin, in my defense he came after me. I know it is no excuse. Do you think she is right, I mean what does she know about heartache other than losing dad that is?" her older sister wondered.

"I think she may be," Regina nodded.

"I never thought about it that way, I am careful every time," Zelena said with a heavy sigh. She knew that was no guarantee. Still she had been on birth control the past few years and she always demanded that every guy she slept with wore a condom. No hood no game.

Regina just shook her head and went to her bedroom, wondering how her sister could do that, be with people that apparently meant nothing to her. She wasn't in love with them she knew, it was all about the attention they gave. A huff as she wished she could go far away from her, and meet someone Zelena would never steal or as her mother pointed out that her older sister got her heart broken badly. Maybe then she would learn.

Zelena let out a huff, going to the fridge to grab and energy drink, knowing she was too addicted to those, much like her partners. She knew deep down that she shouldn't have taken Robin from Regina and that he most likely would find something else as easily she would. She took a deep breath emptying a the can of Reign before tossing it in the recycling bin. She slowly made it upstairs to her mother's bedroom, knowing all too well that interrupting her from her rest would be like waking a monster. Still she slowly pressed the door handle seeing the older woman sleeping peacefully. Her hard features were soft now and she didn't look like the terrifying being she could be. Zelena sat down next to her, with shivering voice she spoke, "Mom?"

Dark brown eyes fluttered open moments later, "What is the matter?"

Always awake, always there for them Zelena knew. A deep breath, "I am sorry I make your life so difficult."

"Is that what you think?" she asked, looking at her daughter with tender eyes.

"Well I always mess things up. I…shouldn't have taken them from Regina, I just liked the attention. I always did, there must be something wrong with me," she admitted sadly.

"No dear, you saw something you wanted and you took it, that is all. You were always like that, from a young age. The question is does the attention they give make you happy?" her mother wondered.

"No, I don't think it does. I just want to feel like Regina once in my life, hear over heels in love with someone. I don't think I have ever been in love and it bothers me. I mean I felt attraction, but that is about it," she finished looking at her mother. Frustration clearly showing in those sapphire blue eyes.

"Aw Zelena, falling in love cannot be forced. I know that more than anyone and I know that one day you will meet someone that makes you feel that way. In the meantime maybe you should lay off playing with other people's emotions, it is a dangerous game to play," Cora pointed out.

The redhead nodded and looked down, making the auburn-haired woman rise from the bed, just enough to cup her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb saying, "You are my heart, you and your sister both. I love you both equally but different, and nothing will ever change that. You are allowed to mess up, because it is all a part of growing up. It is how you find your way and remember no one is perfect or got it all figured out. Not even I."

"I will try to remember that, thank you for being understanding," the redhead said with a soft sigh.

Cora sat up fully and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. And even though no words were spoken, Zelena felt much better when she left the room moments later. She heard a ping from her phone and looked at it, one of her friends wondering if she had seen the new hot guy in class that day. She sighed as she didn't reply, figuring she was so tired of it all, her friends, the guys and the girls. She sometimes wished that she could go somewhere and start all over. A deep breath as she answered without even thinking that she had and he was off limit, knowing deep down that if she wanted to keep her image, a new start wasn't even possible. A tear ran down her cheek as she found him on the school page, and that he was approximately the same age as herself. Not at all bad looking, but there was something dangerous about him she knew. Something that lit a spark of excitement over the thought of dating this newcomer by the name Edward J Hyde. By looking up a little about him she found that the J stood for Jekyll and that he had a stepbrother named Henry that was about Regina's age. She knew by rumors they had moved here from the west coast as their father had opened up a practice in town. She thought about what her mother had told her earlier and called her current boyfriend to break it off with him, then texted Hyde to see if he wanted to meet up later, she could show him the town. He gladly accepted. She would simply use the excuse she would see some friends and come home in time. With that she put her phone away to start on her homework, knowing she could make it through some of it before dinner.

Zelena and Regina looked at their mother with wide eyes and jaws dropping in shock wondering if she could be serious about what she was saying. Sure for ten years after their father had passed they had gone with her from one haunted house to another to try to find his soul or a spirit that connected their mother to him. She couldn't believe he was really gone. She simply refused to let go.

Zelena never really believed her mother could talk to lost souls and send them on their way, even if the houses they had been to were calmer after they left. Even if things that had happened in those houses were unexplainable to her. She told herself it was her mind playing tricks on her and when she turned sixteen, she had told her mother enough was enough she didn't want to be dragged along on this anymore. For her to fill Regina's head with these lies of ghosts and that she for sure would see her father again someday. Because he had to be out there somewhere, he would just leave them behind. Their mother had listened and settled for working as a psychiatrist for the living instead. At least up to this very minute.

"I don't expect you to believe it or even to come with me. Still, I need to do this one last time. You can both stay here in the meantime if you want to do that and I can come back in between if it takes long. Or we can talk through webcams or something," she said calmly.

"I…I want to come with you," Regina said with a sigh. She could use a little change of scenery if it was just for a few days. She had enough of Zelena and her ways and the whispers in the hallway of the school they went. She needed to clear her head.

"Alright, I will clear it with the school. What about you, Zelena?" Cora asked. She looked at her oldest daughter with tentative eyes.

"I wish to stay here for the time being," she spoke in a serious tone.

"Alright, I am going to pack and figure out what is necessary arrangements are needed for school and otherwise for your Regina, as we might stay for some time," Cora said getting a nod in return. She quickly cleared the table and told Zelena not to be home later than eleven as it was a school night after all, and the same rules applied when she was gone. Zelena had muttered something under her breath but she had still agreed before leaving the house that evening. Regina on the other hand had gone up to her room to pack what was needed for a month time, figuring they would be back for the rest if they would stay longer. She felt nothing but excitement as her mother had shown her the house. Exploring it would be interesting and maybe she would even find some old books or something there.

It was early afternoon two days later when Regina and Cora stood outside Thorndrake Manor. The massive grey building looked quite intimidating from the outside, and the big door squeaked when they opened it, only to enter a massive entrance with a double stairwell leading higher up in the building and a door on each side. Regina walked further into the house covered with spiderwebs and dust. She let her hand stroke over the carvings of the banister seeing it was formed as dragon heads. She could see the pattern repeated around the walls and pillars that were there, dragons climbing and breathing fire or thorned branches.

"Who owned this house?" she asked her mother, she looked equally astonished.

"At first the Thorndrake's, they were born into a fortune, to my knowledge they had six children. Two died of young age being trapped in some of the many hidden hallways here. I have a map of the whole structure, I even made you a copy. After their descendants died out or most of them anyways, the house was sold to make room for an orphanage and later to the foster uncles for many children. But in time even they died, and after that it has been empty for what I believe decades," her mother told her. She was looking for a light switch to turn on the lights in the big house.

"It is rather beautiful, mind if I go upstairs to find a room to sleep in?" Regina wondered, stroking gently over the banister with a hand.

"No go, ahead," Cora encouraged. She slowly walked to the left to find herself in a big family room with massive paintings on the walls. It had to be the original owners of the place. She felt a cold draft from in there, making her shiver and look around at nothing. Slowly she went over to the mantel piece to check it out closer. This house was sure something she knew at first sight knowing it would take some time to look through it all and find every hidden secret about it.

Emma didn't know how long she had been a ghost before she noticed the car outside her house. She had been upstairs at the time of the arrival, and hearing the engine she had looked out the window at the two people. A mother and a daughter by the looks of it, but what were they doing here?

She flew downstairs to take a closer look, keeping invisible; one of her many skills being a ghost. As the young girl talked with her mother she found she was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. She was not like the others that usually sneaked in here challenging themselves to spend the night or just take a picture inside. No one stayed the night there, they didn't dare. Mostly because herself, but also because of her three ghost uncles. They were sleeping at the moment, and she prayed that these two didn't wake them.

She slowly followed the older woman into the living room as she studied every detail, not touching anything. Emma knew people to steal things to prove they were there, but not this woman, it was like she was looking for something. But what?

Emma brushed past her and noticed she turned, looking as she was trying to see her. Could she sense she was there, should she make herself visible? No, not yet. She moved closer taking her in, she looked tired and worn, and there was a sense of sadness in her eyes. She looked too old to have a daughter as young as the one coming in with her, then again she could be her grandmother or had her later in life. The blonde watched as she gently sank down on a couch, whispering, "I will never find you, Henry, will I?"

"Henry, who was Henry?" Emma wondered, it surely was no one in this house. She knew every one of the ancestors and she knew none of them by that name. Maybe her uncles knew though. Not that she planned to ask them, at least not now. She left the room and moved upstairs to find the brunette. After flying around she found her in her bedroom, her bedroom! The beautiful girl had decided to stay in her bedroom!

The female ghost looked at her as she gently put some clothes away, then looked around her room, picking up a baseball cap. It used to be hers what felt like forever ago, the proud logo of the New York Yankees. She and her foster siblings had cheered on the team along with the three ghost uncles. One of them her foster dad, the other two his brothers. Whenever the team played it had given so much life and fun in the house, which otherwise was a miserable place to live. They barely gave the children food, treats or anything else. Still, it was a roof over her head and that was better than to live outside in the cold. Not that she could really feel the cold, but it felt safer being inside for some reason.

She watched as the girl gently stroked over a poster on the wall smiling a little, before sitting down on the dusty bed. The ghost sat down next to her, but retracted knowing she caused a chill. She took a breath shaking her head, it was no use she knew as she floated towards the door.

'No don't do this to yourself, you are better than this," she told herself floating back. She was about to speak making herself aware when a dirty sock hit her right in her open mouth. By instinct she spat it out saying, "You know I don't mind the clean ones, but the dirty socks don't taste good."

Regina turned in her tracks looking right at this girl that had to be the same age as herself, only she was mostly see-through and her legs hardly visible; it was more like a tail of some sort. She was floating over the floor with a half-smile on her face. Regina's eyes widened as she managed to get out, "You…you are a ghost!"

"Yeah I didn't mean to scare you or anything, but hi," the smile became wider and she waved a little.

Regina's eyes widened as she hit the floor with a dull thump, passing out from the shock. Emma muttered something under her breath and flew into the adjoining bathroom and made sure that the tail of her ghost-like body got wet with water, then flew back and made sure it all came on Regina's forehead. She could easily make her tail into legs, but she preferred the latter as it made it easier for her to move around. Once the water was fully gone from her body, she gently let her hand stroke over Regina's forehead whispering, "I am sorry, please be alright, please wake up."

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the ghost that now looked concerned back at her. She got on her feet, letting out a scream of terror. Emma sighed as a whisper left her upon vanishing, "All I wanted was a friend. I can't do anything right."

Cora, who had heard her daughter's terrified scream, made it up the stairs as quickly as she could. She yelled out Regina's in the long hallway hoping to get an answer as to where her daughter was. Once she got there Regina's face was ashen and she seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there.

"What is wrong, Regina?" her mother tried.

"I saw it, it was a ghost, she was a ghost, she was right there," Regina rambled on, trying to grasp it all.

"A female ghost, what did she look like?" Cora wondered curiously.

"Like a ghost, see-through, but still not. She looked like me, I mean not like me, my age I mean. She was very…beautiful. Her eyes were mesmerizing, so green. I have never seen anything like it and her hair, even if mostly see-though was long and draped around her shoulders like a lion's mane. She was worried when I passed out," Regina quickly told her mother.

"Anything else?" her mother wondered.

"She said something peculiar when I screamed and made her vanished, that all she wanted was a friend. Now I feel almost bad about it," the brunette whispered.

"A lonely ghost, it is not the first time I have encountered one of them, but it is the first time I heard of someone that young. It is usually a spouse not managing to move on due to their significant other keeping on living, or a mother or father sticking around. The children that had unfinished businesses are usually stuck because of the way they died," Cora contemplated.

"So I shouldn't worry about her then?" Regina looked at her mother.

"I doubt it," her mother answered and pressed a kiss into her dark strands. She left the room as fast as she came.

Regina looked around, trying to figure out clues about this ghost, but there wasn't much to go on. Feeling hungry she made her way downstairs to find the kitchen when she felt two cold hands wrap around her eyes from behind. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. Not yet.

"Guess who?" she heard the ghost from before whisper.

"Hmm the one that just scared the crap out of me. I never got your name…" Regina said with a small laughter.

"Yeah sorry…people usually run away and scream when they see me," she floated before her. With a shy smile she said, "I am Emma, they say I am the friendly ghost. I am not like my uncles they like to cause mayhem. I just…want a friend. Stupid isn't it, since I am a ghost and all."

"I don't find that stupid at all, everyone wants a friend I suppose. I used to have two good ones," Regina contemplated.

"What happened," Emma wondered.

"My older sister. You see I was friends with them before we started dating, but my sister she is a whirlwind and she stole them. Dated them and broke their hearts, or at least the first. I assume she will with the second, she moves on too fast. In any case they can't look at me after either or be together because both are a reminder. I don't get why she does it though," Regina stopped, looking down, a tear fell from her eye.

"I only had foster siblings, but I assume it is the same thing. They weren't really nice to me, I was the youngest one here. The kids at school didn't want to play with me because I was always wearing rags or hand me downs. They also said I smelled, which I swear I didn't. I went to a good school though back then opposite many others at the time, I was smart and had a scholarship. I miss it you know, learning, and reading. The books we have here usually go through my hands as I don't have much substance anymore," she took a deep breath now.

"I…can hold up books for you if you like, or you can read over my shoulder. I should tell you thought, the reason we are here is because mother plans to ask you and your uncles to leave. The city wants to use this house as their new library," Regina told her, sadness in her voice.

"We can't leave though, we are grounded here, well more or less. Until our unfinished business is done, but I don't know what mine is. Or theirs for that matter, and I don't really want to leave. I like this house and I would like it even more if it got turned into a library," A dreamy look in her green eyes.

Regina laughed as she asked, "Where is the kitchen?"

"Follow me and I will make you a fabulous meal," Emma said as she floated along. Regina made her way after her with a smile on her lips as a plan started to form in her head.

Cora opened the door to one of the rooms upstairs, seeing what she assumed was a master bedroom of some sort. There was three beds in there and on the door there had been a sign that with childish lettering wrote, "Uncle Grumpy, Snappy and Cranky."

She felt chills by this, but she didn't know why. These ghosts whoever they were; were not good men, not by any means. She had seen it walking through parts of the massive house for the past hours. In the hours since they arrived she had been walking through different parts of the basement where she found there was no lights or heat. She had used a flashlight to establish that there were lamp sockets for lightbulbs but none had been put in. The rooms down there were smaller like cells and a storage room of some sort.

Walking through the rooms it was like she could picture what had been going on in those rooms, the children being tied to the walls, beaten, making them stand in place until they couldn't anymore. She felt it and she could hear their screams, their pleading to be let go while she was down there. She knew their souls, their poor souls being trapped down there forever. She decided then to go through the property inch by inch to see if she could find pieces of them, or their remains to bury and being blessed properly by the minister in town.

Making her way up slowly she saw the poor conditions that they had been living in, worn out clothes and shoes; or what was left of it. Writings on the walls in the wardrobes, or secrets hidden far under the beds. It tugged on her heart strings. She walked around in the room of the three uncles seeing they had it better than the children and then made her way down to the first floor once more, finding a key to what would have been an old office.

She slowly started to go through what could only be the bookkeeping of every child that had ever been there. Of every penny they got for them and so on, taking a pen and a notebook to make notes of it all, to try to figure how many there could have been that died there. Of course she would know nothing for certain until she found the obituaries if there even were any.

She startled when she heard a male voice say, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"It looks like a female to me," said another.

"Pretty she is too…" said a third.

She turned to look at three male ghosts, and for the first time in her life encountering them a shiver run through her. These souls were not friendly or playful, they were downright mean. She shook it off saying, "Gentlemen, I take it you are the owners of this fine establishment?"

"We are, I am Leroy Wilkins, and those are my brothers, Walter and Simon. I must say I don't appreciate you going through our things," one floated ahead of the others.

"Well, I am only doing my job, to help you move on," she tried calmly.

"And why would we do that when our work here isn't finished?" Simon said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, someone has to take care of the souls in this house," Walter agreed, a flicker of something in his eyes.

"I plan to do that, to have them move on also." Cora crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground.

"In your dreams, this is our house and we are not letting them go anywhere," Leroy said. He flew through her, making her shiver, still she didn't move.

"Either leave or we will make you," Walter said.

"What happened to you to hate children that much?" Cora wanted to know. In her silent mind she was wondering how the heck anyone would ever leave children with these monsters to begin with.

"Oh please, lady, you have two yourself, they are needy," Leroy said with a huff.

"Clingy," Walter said.

"And they always make a mess," Simon finished.

"You cannot tell me that you never thought of spanking them when they misbehave," Leroy continued.

"Or just wanted them to shut up and leave you alone," hatred in Simon's voice now.

"No never, I would never cross that line. I love my daughter's no matter how they mess up," Cora stood her ground.

"I doubt it, every parent has their limit. What we did was just to teach them lessons, to not misbehave, to respect us," said Walter.

"No you taught them to fear you, which is quite different," said Cora. She turned her back on them and started to walk away, shaking her head. She ignored that they followed her and whispered things in her ears. She wondered if the town could have a record of the lives of these men, something to explain their cruelty, maybe it could be found in the current library. She decided to check the next morning as she made her way down the stairs, hearing her daughter laugh heartfelt from somewhere in the house. Something she had missed lately over Regina worrying about school, love interests, her sister and after school activities. Come to think of it she couldn't remember when she laughed like that last.

Following the sound, she came to a kitchen where she saw Regina sitting by a kitchen table and a ghost she guessed was Regina's age serving her food. Pancakes with fresh berries and crème by the looks of it. She smiled at this, because even if the girl was a ghost it was something sweet about the scene. Shaking it off she said, "There you are, love."

"Oh hi mom, this is Emma," she said, gesturing towards the ghost.

"Hi ma'am, I didn't need to steal her away if - you needed her. I can leave?" Insecurity clearly showing in her eyes now.

Cora could only guess that the children in this house were not to talk to strangers or adults. Probably for the fear of being discovered. And saying or doing something wrong would cause her to be punished. She was shifting now and biting her lower lip like she had done something wrong.

The older woman smiled as she said, "That is quite alright, dear. I don't need her at the time, I was just wondering where she was and she was settled alright."

The young ghost nodded quietly. She looked at this stranger, she didn't seem afraid of her like the others. She didn't know her, yet she called her dear like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like she cared. She felt something deep inside by this, making a tear run from her cheek; and so she turned away from them. Cora offered the young ghost a paper so she could dry it off as she sat down by the table. Slowly the ghost served her as well and she ate. After a few bites she said, "This is really good, Emma."

"Thank you, ma'am, but it is really nothing," Emma said, but the older woman could see her blushing. She smiled a little by the fact that ghosts could do so, making her somehow more human. She also knew it was the first time Regina had been fully able to see a ghost, making her wonder if there was a reason for it. Then again it could be a one time thing or only manifesting right then. She herself had been able to see them for longer than she could recall, which made others call her crazy. She didn't mind it though, as long as they passed on after she was at the properties they were at.

"I don't think so, these are by far the best pancakes I ever had. Do you do a lot of cooking?" Cora wondered.

"Always have to in this house, and…" she stopped, turning her back at them.

"Go on, dear, I won't judge," said Cora in a calm tone.

"When I was alive you know I thought if I did my chores, that I was good at cooking, that if I was clean someone would want me. But people came year after year, but they only picked the younger children. After a while you understand you know that your parents won't come for you, you won't get adopted and the only chance out is getting married or a job. I just wanted a family of my own you know, to get away, and I was so in love with this …person. Memories fade and I no longer remember if it was a boy or girl and it doesn't matter by now. I won't matter anymore, because I am a ghost, and no one want a ghost. You are just…stuck with them," said Emma with a heavy sigh and vanished. She didn't want them to see her cry. She flew to another part of the house, getting out on the roof where she sat down. She hated this, being a ghost, being stuck here. She didn't even know why she was stuck, why she didn't move on, much like her life, this wasn't fair.

Cora took a deep breath, looking after the young girl, knowing she wasn't there anymore. She looked at her daughter, who looked down in the food, deep in thought. She tried a smile saying, "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go into town, get some more food and take a look at the school in case we chose to stay here permanently. I also have some things to fix."

"Sound's good," Regina said in a rather monotone voice.

"It will be alright, Regina, I promise. No matter what happens," Cora said in the softest tone.

"How can you be so certain?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Some things I just feel, my love," she said, her tone still soft.

Regina sighed as she went upstairs to try to find Emma or a book to read, while her mother remained downstairs finishing her food. Afterwards she went into the office to make some more notes and prepare for the next day. She knew she needed an early night as she was exhausted, still she knew she had to call her oldest daughter to check on her. The phone went to voice-mail and she concluded she would try again the next morning as it was later than she first thought. She went to check on Regina finding her sound asleep and Emma sitting on the beside looking over her. Another sigh as she closed the door and went to bed after setting the alarm.

Regina was sitting outside on a bench on the city square. She was talking with Archie, Kathryn and Lily. Kathryn was probably the only person she considered a friend since they had been since they were young, but as she had moved with her parents when the girls were ten they didn't see each other that much anymore. She was thrilled when the girl said that she could spend a week with her in Storybrooke, dubbed Story village or Sleepy Hollow as nothing happened there.

Archie and Lily were friends she had gotten after she got there. She had joined the local school for some classes now, but sent most of her homework online to her teacher back home. They were both in her classes and they had started talking during recess one day. Lily was the daughter of one of her mother's friend's in town, Mallory Drake. She was working with fashion and Lily had a hard time finding if people wanted to be with her because of that or because they really liked her.

Still Lily trusted her boyfriend Archie as he had been with her most of her life. He on the other hand loved to pick Cora's brain every so often, because even if he was young he aspired to be a psychiatrist someday. He loved to hear about peoples problems and sort them out and he was really good at it as well. Right now the three of them were debating over making Regina's house a haunted house for Halloween that was coming up at the end of the month.

Kathryn turned her head enough to see Regina's mother taking to a brunette a little too close. They were standing outside the diner in plain sight, Cora having a takeaway bag in her hand, laughing at something the other woman whispered against her ear. She shook her head and the other woman said something else making Regina's mother blush, shaking her head again and giving signal for the brunette to stop. The blonde looked at Regina wondering, "Who is the brunette that clearly is trying to get your mother to bite?"

"Oh Ruby or Rubes as she is called. I wouldn't worry she tried her luck with anyone and mom is not into women," Regina shrugged it off as it was nothing.

"You could have folled me, but then again what do I know," Kathryn laughed heartfelt.

They saw Cora coming over to them asking if they were going back with her or if they would come later. Regina was about to answer when she heard a car break hard and she turned to look into that direction, seeing a green car stop and Zelena got out. Her eyes widened as her sister hadn't said anything about wanting to come when she had talked to her lately, all she talked about was her new love, how awesome he was. Still there she was.

She closed the door and walked over to them, her heels clicking against the pavement, her look superior as always. Cora turned to look at her, measuring her with her eyes, making Zelena's superiority drop somewhat. A deep breath from the redhead's lips as she asked, "Can I stay with you for some time?"

"Of course, but why the sudden change?" she wondered curiously.

"I rather not talk about it," said Zelena and shook her head.

"Of course, I was about to go back to the house," Cora motioned.

"I will stay behind for a little longer, we planned to go to Lily's and work on our costumes for the festival," Regina told her mother.

Cora nodded and walked towards the car with Zelena on her tail. Regina sighed heavily as heard Lily say, "So that's your sister?"

"Yeah, the train wreck that ruins all she comes across. I bet that she will steal everything from me here also," she shook her head. Why couldn't she just have stayed where she was?

Lily was about to speak when they suddenly heard a female voice ask, "Regina, do you have a moment?"

The brunette turned to look into two piercing blue eyes, feeling lost on words she nodded quietly. The blonde that she knew to be about the same age as herself asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date at the Halloween festival. Maybe we could even go to your haunted house if that is still happening? If you are not taken that is?"

"No, I am not and I would love to," Regina said with a shy smile.

"Alright, then it is a date. I will give the details later," said the other girl and walked away.

"Are you sure it is wise to go out with her, she has a reputation," Lily warned her.

"I am sure it is fine. I can't believe she asked me," Regina couldn't stop smiling, her heart was fluttering now.

"She is a lost cause. Let's get away from here, it is getting cold," said Lily, shivering. With that the trio made their way towards the street where Lily's house was at, talking excitedly about the festival.

It was after dinner that Regina dropped down on her bed with a dreamy sigh. Emma soon came flying, the ghost was enjoying her company and the other way around. She was starting to feel so at ease and calm whenever the ghost was around. She knew to stay away when the friends were over, otherwise she was there to hang with Regina and help her with whatever it was. They had even watched a couple of games together.

"You seem happy?" Emma mused, floating in the sky above her.

"Yes, Elsa Winters asked me for the Halloween festival, I am really excited about it. She is one of the coolest girls in school," Regina said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh?" Emma's eyes fell now.

"What is the matter?" Regina wondered, clearly she had said something wrong.

"It's only that…I wanted to take you to the festival," the ghost's voice sounded sad now.

"But Emma, you couldn't do that, being not visible," Regina countered. She didn't know why she would object to this, she wanted nothing more than to have Emma to be her date. If Elsa hadn't asked that was.

"I could have worn a costume or something. Please Regina tell her you can't. What does she have that I don't?" Hurt shining through in her voice and eyes now. She knew all too well what she didn't have though, why this was impossible to pursue.

"How about skin, bones, a body that isn't see-through? I can't hug you or dance with you or even kiss you?" Regina pointed out. The words pained her as much as they pained Emma she knew. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to be real.

The blonde looked angry now as she somehow got a hold of Regina's hand and lifted her up in the air, dragging her out the window, high up in the air like it was no big deal. She flew her away to the city hall where she landed them high up on the roof, making sure the brunette couldn't fall down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina almost spat at her. She was trying to calm herself and catch her breath.

"Showing you the best view in town. I bet no mortal could do that," said Emma with a cheeky grin.

"Of course not, Emma. It is stunning, but you are aware that this…us is almost impossible. What happens when I grow older and you don't. Or if I wanted to start a family, show you off to my friends. I hate this because I want to be with you so badly, yet I don't see how," Regina said, frustration in her voice now. As that was what it did, Emma being a ghost frustrated her more than she wanted it too. Because deep down she knew she was everything else she wanted from a person.

Emma was kind, she was a great cook, and even if she as a ghost could not stand up to her uncles, Regina found her brave in many aspects. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything but those bullies. Only taking her there showed that she was willing to take a risk. Not to mention even with a half floating body she was beautiful, the sparkle in those green eyes could take her breath away.

Regina looked at her, before she let her arms go to wrap around her legs and she curled up in that position, looking at the stars and the view. A tear ran down her cheek as she wished this night would never end, because she knew that over the past few months she was starting to fall for this ghost. She was beyond excited about going to the dance with Elsa, but she knew she only used it as an excuse. Shivering lightly she heard Emma say, "I should take you back, so you don't catch a cold."

"No, just a moment longer, please," she whispered. She didn't turn to look at her then, she felt her though. It was always a sense of cold when she was near her. She wasn't as cold as her uncles, but there was still this cool air radiating from her. She knew by this that Emma had put her arm around her. She closed her eyes and leaned against her, to a chance feeling it, her. Like she was more substantial than usual. She didn't speak or ask how, she accepted it. She felt how the ghost pressed a kiss at the top of her head. Emma didn't speak either. None broke the silence.

For an hour they sat there, before Emma flew her back home. She turned her back at Regina as she got ready and got into bed. She never peaked, not even once. Regina let her know when she was ready and Emma sat down with her on the bed, she let the brunette open the book they were reading so she could read to her. The blonde smiled as she started to read, noticing how the other girl slowly fell asleep. Regina didn't ask, but curled up hugging her pillow.

Emma took a deep breath asking, "Regina, if I was alive would you take me to the Halloween festival?"

"Mhm," she whispered still half asleep.

"Regina, can I keep you?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes," even half asleep there was no doubt in this. She shivered as she whispered, "Emma can you please close the window, it is a little cold here."

Emma pressed a kiss to her cheek and slowly vanished knowing it was she and not the window making it cold. After all the window was closed.

Cora was sitting in the office when the three uncles came back inside, they tended to do that, by now she was used to it. They were still assholes, but they didn't mind her as much. Over the past few months she had talked to the mayor and the two librarian's in town. They were trying to come up with a solution as Cora didn't find it right to banish these ghosts. For now they all had come to some kind of agreement that they would be a part of the haunted house they planned to make for Halloween. It was a big project and the three ghosts did seem excited about it.

"So you Grumpy will be at the main entrance, using your voice welcoming people and making the old armors move, while Cranky, your job is to make sure all the old torches are lit and goes out and show up unexpected downstairs rattling chains and whips in the dungeons. Snappy I want you to try to jump out everywhere and all of you try to make fun, but please don't harm anyone," she said with a sigh. She pointed at a blue print of the haunted house labyrinth, just as the doorbell rang.

She heard Zelena open it and let someone in, telling whoever she was in the office and where it was. The auburn-haired woman looked up and towards the door seeing Ruby come inside. She looked at the three ghosts who wolf-whistled and Snappy said, "Haba haba what a hottie."

"You want to go on a date with me, hot stuff. I can show you a good time," Grumpy said and flew closer.

"Uhm no thank you. Even if the offer is tempting, I prefer mortals. Is this a bad time?" Ruby looked at Cora.

"Not at all. Boys why don't you give us a second?" she said, and they vanished. She made motion for Ruby to sit down on a chair opposite her desk.

"I…wanted to talk to you," Ruby said, her voice shivering slightly.

"I assumed as much since you are here, Miss Lucas. So what can I do for you?" Cora wondered calmly.

"I, uhm wanted to ask you to be my date for the Halloween festival. I get if you don't want to, I mean we could just go as friends, I can even help out here if needed. I just feel we have this connection, however if you don't want to, I accept that," the brunette said, taking a breath. They had been talking every time Cora stopped by the diner, which was practically every day, even sometimes more times a day. She felt there was something there, but she also knew about Cora's late husband and how these three ghosts had promised to bring him there, but it was harder than one would think. She didn't want to tell the older woman they were only playing tricks, still she wanted to give this a try. If not she would somehow move on.

"I…yes I will do that, but I have to get back to you on when or where," said Cora. Deep within she wondered what she was doing, because what if these ghosts did keep their word and brought Henry back.

"Good, I will leave you to your work," said Ruby and dared to kiss her cheek before leaving. Zelena came in moments later asking, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to ask if I wanted to be her date for the festival. I accepted," Cora said, like it was nothing.

"Have you completely lost your senses mother? Not only are you letting Regina hang out with that ghost, which I doubt is healthy, but you are going out with the town tramp," said Zelena with a frown.

"I would be careful with who I accuse of being a tramp, dear. I know what I am doing and as for your sister: I believe she also has a mortal date for the festival so I wouldn't worry. What about you dear, still with Hyde?" she wondered curiously.

"Hell no, that man can rot in hell for all I care. I had it with him and my friends back home and everything else. I am going out, don't wait up!" Zelena said and slammed the door hard behind her on her way out. Her mother shook her head, before calling for the tree male ghosts wondering if she could ever get to the bottom of why they were still there.

It was the next day that Regina was looking all over the house for Emma that she came up to the attic. Or what she assumed was an attic room as it was filled with old toys and other things. She carefully looked at them, there were some toy cars, and old teddy, some board games, a model train track, some old magazines and a chest. Regina opened it and looked inside, spotting a beautiful cape, black with golden embroideries on the outside and burgundy red inside. The fabric was of high quality. She gently took it out and put it on, a perfect fit. She would use this to her costume she knew.

"It used to be mine, but they took it from me. Said I stole it and that I would pay for doing so. I didn't, I saved for a long time and bought it. It was one of the things I loved the most, that and those baseball things. It doesn't matter though, I will never use it ever again," Emma shrugged it off as it was nothing.

"You never told me how you died?" Regina wondered, taking the cape off.

"No keep it, it is yours. Does it really matter?" Emma wondered, looking her right in the eyes.

"I would like to know so yes," Regina pressed.

"It was after I bought it, I was late home from a date and it was a cold winter night. They said that if I could afford that, I could afford shelter for the night. Since I was late they wouldn't let me inside. I tried to go to the person I was with, but the parents were home, so that was a no go. I couldn't afford anything else and so I walked back, pleading for them to let me inside, they didn't. I was desperate and you know how high the room is, I figured I could climb up as the window was open, I was wrong. I remember slipping on the tiles and falling on my back, then looking up at the falling snow. It didn't hurt, it was over fast. I was the last one that died here I believe, because I haunted whoever came inside. The uncles killed themselves to stop me, but it is alright really. At least now I can't freeze or anything so…" she shrugged with a half-smile.

"I am so sorry, Emma, you didn't deserve that, not in the least. I promise I will be careful with the cape alright. And I will make sure mom makes your uncles pay," she said as she hurried downstairs to do so. Tears in her eyes now, surely no one deserved to be treated so cruelly. One thing was that she lived there, but the uncles didn't deserve it, not in the least. Especially since she had seen how they tormented Emma. Oh how she wished she was real so she could hug her and comfort her, or dead so she could protect her from them. Nothing of this was fair!

Tears stung in her eyes as she called out for her mother, hearing her voice downstairs. She ran to her then, and hugged her tight, crying. Cora just stood there, gently stroking her, wondering what on earth was the matter. She managed to get it out of her daughter between her heavy sobbing. She seemed completely dissolved and beyond comfort and it was easy to get why.

Cora couldn't help but to wonder just then if Zelena was right, if the relationship with Emma and Regina was healthy. Inside her she cursed over the fact that it was healthy in so many ways as they both seemed as happy with each, but when they were apart they felt tormented. She suspected it was because both felt so drawn to each other, that the thought of living without each other seemed to suffocate them. Sadness deep within as she knew that they could never fully be together, one being a ghost and the other a mortal.

Slowly she managed to dry Regina's tears and lay her down on one of the couches for her to rest. She needed to talk to the male ghosts she knew. She was about to call for them when her oldest daughter came walking inside seemingly tired.

The redhead had been out all night and only now came back now. She seemed tired, but not from lack of sleep and so Cora embraced her whispering, "Please tell me what happened."

"He just used me, then put out a rumor adding some pictures. The whole school laughed of what at fool I am and they are right. You are right, I am…a tramp. I deserved this. I just need some time to recover, take it in. Figure out what to do next," she said, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. Only then realizing how much she had missed her.

"Take all the time in the world baby girl," Cora whispered in a soft tone. She pressed gentle kisses in between red strands. She was a perfect screw up she knew, but that didn't make her love her oldest daughter any less.

Once the redhead had gathered herself some, she broke free saying, "I was out driving around most of the night, but once I stopped I saw these two girls hanging around on a playground. Halfway skating, halfway balancing on a high beam, having fun. We got to talking and they are about two years older than me, Tink works at one of the bars in town and Merida at the gun range and stable. They dream about opening a magic shop of some sort so they are saving up money. When I told them who I was they were impressed because you and Regina dare to live up here. They said that they would gladly help with the haunted house if needed. I didn't completely get Merida's dialect you know, but she told me if we needed a headless rider she would gladly help, because she planned to dress up her horse, Angus in any case. The more we talked about it, the more I got excited about it and I was thinking maybe we could have some headless horsemen riding back and forth between the gate and here. What do you think?"

"I love the idea of that," she responded with enthusiasm. Not sure if she liked her daughter hanging with the two girls that were considered the outcasts, still if it helped her getting over Hyde it was a good thing. She let her go, only to have Zelena follow her into the office to take a closer look at the plans.

As the Halloween festival came closer Emma found herself hiding away more than usual, sometimes in the old attic and sometimes she just remained invisible. She watched how Regina seemingly had fun with her new friends and her own family with the preparations. She hated that she would never be a part of it. If only Regina had been born earlier when she was still alive.

She also witnessed her uncles being excited about this, by scaring people; it was after all what they enjoyed most. She floated out in the garden watching how the trees were filled with lanterns in the shapes of ghosts and pumpkins. It was all starting to look amazing. She floated back inside seeing how Cora was working on her costumes, one in the shape of a big wolf and the other a witch costume. She knew one was for the haunted house and another for walking around town with Ruby. Zelena was working on a witch costume as well, the only costume she had yet to see was Regina's as it was safely stored at Lily's place since she was still working on it.

The young ghost floated up to the attic, gently throwing her baseball up and down, whispering, "I wish I could leave this place. It would be easier if I could just move on."

A tear trickling from her eye and down on the floor as she floated out on the ceiling and settled there, watching up at the clear blue sky. Far below her she heard Regina's soft laughter making her heart skip a beat. Well, if she still had one she knew it would. It still made her smile, everything about Regina did. She shook her head as she made herself invisible again, because there was no way Regina would ever go anywhere with her. Not like this, not ever, she had already made that much clear.

"Emma?!" Regina called out again, it was in the afternoon Halloween and she was working on putting on her outfit for their haunted house. She had already put on a pair of black leather pants, a white shirt, a red vest with embroideries and the cape. Now she wanted Emma's opinion if she should have something around her neck.

The female ghost didn't show up though. She usually did, but not this time. It was only then she realized she hadn't seen her for a little over a week, just her uncles. They seemed to be hanging around with her sister and mother, but now they were at their places for the haunted house. She passed them going up the stairs to change. She called out again, but nothing. Had she done something to offend the ghost? She started to think, but could think of nothing at all. She heard a sound behind her and turned see her sitting on her bed.

"Emma, there you are!" She exclaimed; she knew she would have hugged her if she could. Instead she walked over and sat down next to her, feeling the cold she radiated. She didn't mind it, but now she figured she didn't mind anything about this ghost. She looked sad though, sadder than usual.

"Yeah," the reply was weak. She felt weak, like she was somehow fading.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you around lately," said Regina. A hand going to carefully try to read on what was visible of Emma's cheek. She felt the cold against her hand and smiled.

"I…don't always tell time like you do so just float around, thinking. I was…jealous I suppose of your friends, of the girl you are going out with later tonight. I didn't want them to see me, to think you were crazy or something so I stayed away," Emma said with a sigh.

"I am sorry, I have spent more time with them, haven't I? I should have checked in with you more often. I really missed not having you around," Regina broke contact with her cheek and lay down on the bed. Emma lay down opposite her, looking at her, taking her in. She was so beautiful right then.

Regina blushed as she smiled at her, feeling flattered by the fact that Emma had been jealous. She had to like her then, like she liked her. She didn't speak, neither did the ghost. She was about to say something, ask her if she would wait for her, but it seemed silly. She didn't even know why, but all of a sudden a sneeze escaped her. The loudness made Emma startled, halfway floating, halfway falling off the bed in surprise. Then they burst into laughter, and it felt good. Regina was in stitches and it took a while for her to gather herself. Emma watched her with tender green eyes.

Then she floated over to the desk and looked only to fly back and tie a black ribbon around Regina's neck. She smiled at her saying, "There, now you only need red lipstick and some blood droplets at the edge of your mouth and you will be a proper vampire."

"I will make sure to do that," said Regina with a soft smile. Quickly she added, "Please find me down at the festival later tonight, I would like to dance with you, even if you are a ghost."

"I will figure something out, enjoy yourself," Emma said, pressing a soft kiss against her skin. Featherlight and cold and with that she was gone. Regina sighed as she started to apply her makeup, slow and steady.

Emma flew upstairs to the attic, tossing a ball up and down, tears in her eyes as she looked out of the window, people for once coming in hoards up the road to the house, excitement over the seemingly headless riders on the horses riding up and down the sides. She knew Zelena was one of them, she was dressed as a witch and she had made her saddle look like a broom on top of a brown horse. She was quite a stunning rider. She shook her head, and returned to her ball, curling up to sleep to be away from it all. She didn't even know how long she slept, ignoring the screams of joy and horror from the floors beneath her when a shiny light woke her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to look upon a man she had not seen in this house before. Or at least not in a living state, she had seen him in the pictures in Cora and Regina's room, so this had to be her dad, Henry.

She learned that the name Cora had mentioned the first night there was his. She had listened to her talk to her daughters, and her own uncles about him. He had been the love of her life and she had tried to find him forever. She looked at him with amazement because she knew he was not a ghost, but and angel, and she had not seen one before. Mostly because angels and ghosts never crossed paths. She smiled shyly at him saying, "You are Henry, their dad. They will be so happy to see you sir."

"Yes I am him, but I am not here to see them as my time is limited. I am here to see you, Emma," he said in a soft tone.

"Me, did I do something wrong, Sir? I hope I didn't step over any borders regarding your family, if so I am very sorry. Or have you come to take me across to the other side as you call it, I have been waiting for so long. I am ready." There was hope in Emma's voice now.

"Easy, Emma. No, I have not come to take you to the other side yet, you are far too important to my daughter. She needs you as much as you need her, more than you both realize. I have been watching you from above and I do believe you are her soulmate," he said, a gentle smile on his lips.

"No I am not, I am dead, a ghost. I can not be in this state and be with her, watching her grow old and not be able to do the same. Please don't ask me to do that, sir," she said, tears in her green eyes now.

"What if I said I could give you a second chance of life to be with her. If I could grant that to you, because you deserve it. Because I think you both would be miserable without each other." He sat down next to her.

"If you could give people a second chance why does it not happen more often? Why couldn't you come back instead?" she wondered.

"I had no unfinished business and I was ready to go, I knew my wife would manage without me and so would my daughters. Most people just cross over, but your unfinished business makes you stay put. You wanted a family and I can grant you that, but if I do don't waste it as there will be no third time around," his tone was more serious now.

"I promise, sir and I promise to always be there for your daughter, for as long as I have," she said and looked at him.

He nodded and told her to close her eyes. When she opened them he was gone and so was her ghostly tail, her feet were planted safely on the ground, and her flesh and bone was back. She gently dared to feel on top of the clothes she was wearing knowing all was intact. She was no longer a ghost but herself and so she ran down to her old room, going through her closet to find a fitting costume. Looking at the time she knew that Regina and the rest were downtown by now. She smiled as she hurried there, glad to finally be running and feeling the ground beneath her and take in everything around her. She let out a laughter as she continued to run as she felt free and what she was alive. She could hardly wait for Regina to see her like this.

Back at the castle Cora was getting her wolf costume on when she heard a familiar voice say, "You are looking radiant as ever, my dear."

Cora froze in her tracks, surely this couldn't be true, Henry couldn't be there. After all it would make no sense, she held her breath afraid to turn. Still she felt his strong grip around her waist from behind and him leaning his head on her shoulder. She dared letting go of her breath then, knowing it was real.

"I needed you here, I have been so lonely," she whispered, turning within his grasp.

"I know you have, but rumor has it you have a date tonight. I think she will be good for you, my love. It is time to move on," he said with a deep sigh.

"I know, I have known for some time now. Did you see the children yet?" she wondered.

"My time is short, so Emma and you took precedence. I have seen them from up there, they are growing up to be great women. It seems both have taken a shine to this small-town, even if I never thought I would experience Zelena in a stable," he said with a soft laughter. His daughter was usually too upper class for such, she hated getting dirty.

"Agree, but Merida has really made a difference for her, she and Tink or whatever her name is. They should all be in town now, I was on my way when you came," she said, holding on to him.

"I will always be here, remember that, dear. I promised that long ago and I know it felt like I left, but I never did. I am watching over you from above and I shall make sure to send some more sunshine your way," he said, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

As the kiss broke, she whispered, "Is this the final goodbye or will I see you again?"

"Not until you are on the other side, I am afraid. Remember to always listen to your heart over your head. That way you will always find the right way," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. With that he was gone. She stood there frozen in time for a second when she heard Grumpy say, "There is someone here for you."

"Yes I believe your date," said Cranky.

"Very well," said Cora and grabbed her wallet from her vanity and made her way downstairs. She stopped midway looking at the three ghost brothers saying, "Thank you for finding Henry."

"You are welcome, but it is we that should thank you," said Grumpy.

"For letting us stay even after the rebuild. We had so much fun tonight," said Cranky.

"I am sure we will for the Halloweens to come as well. So thank you," said Snappy with a smile.

"You really aren't all that hard are you, deep down you are softies," said Cora with a soft laughter. She knew that after many conversations with these ghosts their cruelty was part of nurture and how they were treated as humans. It had been hard to get them to see that they were wrong in their actions, but she managed somehow. Now they were almost harmless something she found was a good thing. Slowly she descended the last of the stairs seeing Ruby standing there in a red riding hood costume. She smiled when she saw Cora in her wolf costume.

"Are you ready to go and dance all night, my beast?" Ruby asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I think I finally am," said the older woman and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Ruby blushed as they left the house, leaving the ghosts behind.

Emma was making her way through marked stands trying to find Regina among the many people. It seemed nearly impossible when she heard her soft laughter from the dancefloor. She walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn.

Regina looked at her with confused eyes. Emma was dressed in a Jack Skellington costume with a Michael Myers mask covering her face to not spoil the surprise all at once. The brunette looked at her with puzzled eyes, this person was dressed in a striped suit and a cape so she couldn't see their hair. She cleared her throat saying, "Isn't it a bit deceiving with a cape and a Mickael Myers mask to a Jack Skellington costume."

Emma shrugged and let her hand go to pull a single red rose from underneath the cape. She handed it to Regina, who saw it was a note attached saying, "You promised me a dance, beautiful."

"Emma!" Regina's eyes widened now, mostly because her hands were no longer see-through, they were like her own with flesh and bone. She removed the mask with her hands seeing it was the blonde standing there, her face painted as the pumpkin king. She smiled at her shyly like the first time they met. She didn't care how, she only cared that she finally could hug her for real and so she let go of Elsa's hand and did just that, tears in her eyes now.

"Hey it is alright," said Emma and hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, it finally is alright," said Regina with a soft laughter.

She saw her older sister come over with her two suitors, Merida dressed as a female version of Robin Hood and Tink as a fairy. She smiled at Regina saying, "We and some other people are going to watch a horror on the screen behind city hall, wanna come along?"

"Yeah sure, care to join us Elsa?" Regina asked the woman that had taken her there.

"Sure," she said, not seeming to mind this newcomer.

Regina smiled at her and together they walked to sit down on the grass along with many others. Regina got up to buy some drinks and snacks for her dates, making her sister do the same. She also brought some blankets as it was quite cold. As she sat there snuggled up against Emma she felt nothing but bliss, because she knew it would be alright. She didn't know how, but she knew.

Elsa let her eyes slide from them to Zelena and the two women leaning up against her wondering if it was worth trying to do the same with Regina and Emma. She sighed as she helped herself with some popcorn and let her eyes slide back onto the screen.

A while further back Cora was overlooking her children with tender eyes, they were doing alright she knew. She heard Ruby's soft voice saying, "Young love is something isn't it?"

"Yes that it is, but mature love isn't bad either," she answered.

"I agree, so I have popcorn, skittles and some boxes of wine. Did you want anything else?" the brunette wondered.

"No, that is all good," she answered as the brunette was sitting down next to her and snuggled up close.

"Good, I wouldn't want to be without anything," she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, making her blush. Cora leaned on her as she took some popcorn and let her eyes fall on the screen. This would be alright she knew.

That night Regina fell asleep curled up close to Emma like she had dreamed of and wanted for so long. She felt safe and protected in her arms. She had laughed earlier that night when Emma on the dancefloor had said, "I am keeping you forever and ever, not even death can keep us apart."

"I am fine with that," she answered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, moving gracefully along with her Emma. And now she was here falling asleep to Emma gently tracing her body, only now her fingers radiated heat not cold.

A tear falling from Emma's eye as she smiled over the brunette in her arms because she had gotten what she didn't dare dream of anymore, a friend and a family.

In another room of the house Cora slept peacefully, curled up against Ruby's shoulder, held in a protective grip. She learned just before going to bed that Zelena would sleep elsewhere and she would not stop that. She had been ever so nervous when she asked the brunette to spend the night, but glad she accepted. For the first time in years she finally would sleep peacefully through the night, as the search for her husband was finally over, a search the had led to something much better, a new home and a new companion. Someone she knew would make her days better, someone she trusted. Someone she might even love in time. To her that was more than she could have asked for coming to this house.

As for Ruby she was content there she lay, deep within her sleep, dreaming of a future with this woman and her family. She felt lucky she said yes to go out with her that night, lucky to be sleeping so close to her. Even lucky she let her guard down, she had seemed somehow less trouble tonight, her ghost hunter. She smiled within her sleep knowing this would be a start of something new, something better, maybe even a promise of love. All of that gave her a great comfort letting her slumber peacefully along with the woman in her arms, not feeling a worry in the world.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I would like to hear your point of view :)


End file.
